starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Семья Йохансен/Галерея
Второй сезон Game of Flags S2E15 The Butterfly-Johansen family picnic.png S2E15 Manfred serving lunch to Butterflys and Johansens.png S2E15 Johansens start to cheer.png S2E15 King Butterfly and Johansens cheering.png S2E15 King Butterfly screaming 'food!'.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens staring at Star.png S2E15 Star and Marco at the kids' table.png S2E15 Marco 'we get all the Mewni corn we want'.png S2E15 Marco lightly punches a Johansen baby.png S2E15 Johansen baby spits up on Marco's face.png S2E15 Marco Diaz with spit up on his face.png S2E15 Star 'all the fun is happening over there'.png S2E15 Johansen man wildly eating corn.png S2E15 King Butterfly and Johansen gobbling corn.png S2E15 King Butterfly and Johansen looking at Butterflys.png S2E15 Johansen man annoyed by Heartrude's sipping.png S2E15 Johansen man plugs his ears with corn.png S2E15 Star Butterfly 'it's starting to happen'.png S2E15 Marco Diaz 'what's starting to happen?'.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens start to argue.png S2E15 King 'choking off the oxygen to your brain!'.png S2E15 King Butterfly looking embarrassed.png S2E15 King Butterfly clearing his throat.png S2E15 King Butterfly addresses the two families.png S2E15 Johansens listening to King Butterfly.png S2E15 Butterfly and Johansen families raise their flags.png S2E15 Star Butterfly excitedly raises her flag.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens head to the starting line.png S2E15 Star watches her family members run off.png S2E15 Marco Diaz pointing at the kids' table.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens at the starting line.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens ready to race.png S2E15 Star and Marco between family members' legs.png S2E15 Star Butterfly 'duh, our side'.png S2E15 Star and Marco wait for the race to begin.png S2E15 Marco Diaz 'what happened last year?'.png S2E15 Star 'just before he reached the peak'.png S2E15 Star Butterfly 'got his body cut off'.png S2E15 Marco Diaz shocked.png S2E15 Star Butterfly pointing at Uncle Lump.png S2E15 Uncle Lump with a horse's body.png S2E15 Star Butterfly 'he likes it better this way'.png S2E15 The game of Flags starts.png S2E15 Star Butterfly 'here we go, Marco!'.png S2E15 Star and Marco take off from the starting line.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens start the race.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens race against each other.png S2E15 Queen Butterfly pulling back a curtain.png S2E15 Queen Butterfly 'that's my girl'.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens start climbing the hill.png S2E15 Star, Marco, and Grunt climbing the hill.png S2E15 Star and Marco approach the rain zone.png S2E15 Star and Marco jump over rolling Johansen.png S2E15 Johansens running through the rain zone.png S2E15 Magic plant grows in front of Johansens.png S2E15 Vine plant grabbing two Johansens.png S2E15 Vine plant pulling Johansens underground.png S2E15 Grunt Johansen raises his flag in the rain.png S2E15 Lightning strikes Grunt Johansen's flag.png S2E15 Grunt Johansen powered by lightning.png S2E15 Grunt Johansen creating an earthquake.png S2E15 Marco Diaz leaps over rolling boulders.png S2E15 Marco slides under another giant boulder.png S2E15 Star and Marco catch up with Grunt.png S2E15 Uncle Lump's head rolling downhill.png S2E15 Star and Marco enter the snow zone.png S2E15 Etheria and Grunt continue up the hill.png S2E15 Queen Butterfly approaches the kids' table.png S2E15 Star reaches the other side of the lava.png S2E15 Star Butterfly standing across from Marco.png S2E15 Star Butterfly watches her families brawl.png S2E15 Johansen man throws a bomb at Butterfly man.png S2E15 Johansen man standing on exploding ground.png S2E15 Butterfly woman stomping on Johansens' hands.png S2E15 Grunt with a grizzly bear on his shoulders.png S2E15 Etheria Butterfly and Grunt Johansen face off.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria and Grunt brawling.png S2E15 Star grabs Etheria and Grunt's flags.png S2E15 Etheria and Grunt suddenly flagless.png S2E15 Star grabs Johansen man's flag.png S2E15 Johansen man suddenly doesn't have a flag.png S2E15 Johansen woman brawling with Heartrude.png S2E15 Star grabs Johansen woman's flag.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria shouting 'get her!'.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria and Johansen chase Star.png S2E15 Star chased by Butterflys and Johansens.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria chases after Star Butterfly.png S2E15 Star Butterfly falling over with flags.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria pounces on Star Butterfly.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens dogpile on Star.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens in a dogpile.png S2E15 Barrier pushes Butterflys and Johansens away.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens floating in the air.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria and Grunt floating in the air.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens look at transformed Queen.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens fall to the ground.png S2E15 Star impressed with her mother's magic.png S2E15 Star Butterfly picking up the flags.png S2E15 Star Butterfly apologizing to her mother.png S2E15 Star 'maybe I'm not ready for Flags'.png S2E15 Star Butterfly 'Flags is dumb'.png S2E15 King Butterfly appears beside his daughter.png S2E15 King Butterfly shouting 'hungry!'.png S2E15 Star Butterfly explains to her mother.png S2E15 Queen, Butterflys, and Johansens listen to Star.png S2E15 Queen Butterfly surprised by Star's decision.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens cheering for Star.png S2E15 King Butterfly shouting 'who wants food?'.png S2E15 Johansens hugs while Butterflys watch.png Третий сезон Club Snubbed S3E10 Queen Butterfly 'each year we hold this dance'.png S3E10 Queen Moon 'welcome to the Silver Bell Ball'.png S3E10 The Silver Bell Ball ballroom.png S3E10 The Johansens, waterfolk, and pigeons.png S3E10 King Butterfly applauding by himself.png S3E10 Rich Pigeon, Larry Kelpbottom, and Rock Johansen.png S3E10 Rock Johansen playing on his compact phone.png S3E10 Wrathmelior sits behind the other royals.png S3E10 Princes and princesses rise for commencement bow.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly ringing her tiny bell.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly 'let the first dance begin'.png S3E10 Royal princes sitting in their seats.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor makes the first move.png S3E10 Tom walks toward other side of the ballroom.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor and Princess Jaggs dancing.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly rings her bell annoyed.png S3E10 Tom walks to other side of the room again.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor dancing with Princess Spiderbite.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly ringing the bell once again.png S3E10 Princess Jaggs sits down with kings and queens.png S3E10 Rock Johansen looking up at Pony Head.png S3E10 Pony Head dancing with Rock Johansen.png S3E10 Princes and princesses continue to fill the seats.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly ringing her bell with worry.png S3E10 Manfred 'seated with their parents'.png S3E10 Star and Tom are the last dancers left.png S3E10 Star Butterfly and Tom standing up again.png S3E10 Star Butterfly angrily walking up to Tom.png S3E10 Star glaring at Tom from up-close.png S3E10 Mewni royals gasping with shock.png S3E10 Star Butterfly dancing with Manfred.png S3E10 King Dave and King River arguing loudly.png S3E10 Star Butterfly dances with happy Manfred.png S3E10 King Butterfly brawling with King Dave.png S3E10 King River and King Dave still brawling.png S3E10 Star and Tom dance past their parents.png S3E10 Star and Tom cover the ballroom floor in fire.png S3E10 River and Dave moved by their children's dancing.png S3E10 Star and Tom returning to the floor.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly ringing her bell one more time.png S3E10 Queen Moon declares the Silver Bell Ball over.png S3E10 Mewni royals clapping behind Queen Butterfly.png S3E10 Queen Butterfly looking up at Wrathmelior.png S3E10 Pony Head leaving the ball with four boys.png S3E10 Star and Tom watch Pony Head leave.png Monster Bash S3E24 Mewmans and monsters standing apart.png S3E24 Mewmans staring at the monsters.png S3E24 Rock Johansen drinking his punch.png S3E24 Rock Johansen 'that's it!'.png S3E24 Rock Johansen approaching monsters.png S3E24 Rock compliments yak monsters's jeans.png S3E24 Rock Johansen 'yes, I'm happy at you'.png S3E24 Rock Johansen 'these old things?'.png S3E24 Horn sticking out of Rock's shoulder.png S3E24 Rock and yak monster laughing.png S3E24 Mewmans and monsters start to mingle.png S3E24 Star watching Mewmans and monsters interact.png S3E24 Wide view of Mewman-monster party.png S3E24 Rock Johansen doing the splits.png S3E24 Star Butterfly blushing.png S3E24 Star addressing Mewmans and monsters.png S3E24 Star Butterfly so excited she could scream.png S3E24 Larry Kelpbottom 'she was attacked'.png S3E24 Squirrel girl asking Rock about Tanya.png S3E24 Rock 'I don't know all their names'.png S3E24 Squirrel girl and Rock Johansen arguing.png S3E24 Star watching Mewmans and monsters argue.png S3E24 Pony Head 'just got way more interesting'.png S3E24 Mewmans and monsters turn against each other.png S3E24 Mewmans and monsters looking at Star.png S3E24 Pony Head still telling party jokes.png S3E24 Mina bursts into Mewman-monster party.png S3E24 Mewmans looking at Mina Loveberry.png S3E24 Monster and Rock's compact get crystallized.png S3E24 Star horrified by Rhombulus' appearance.png S3E24 Guards comforting Marco and Mewmans.png Stump Day S3E25 Butterflys and Johansens gather around River.png S3E25 Marco Diaz listening to King Butterfly.png S3E25 Star Butterfly knocking Marco out of his seat.png S3E25 Star Butterfly listening to her father speak.png S3E25 Grunt Johansen raising his stump mug.png S3E25 Butterfly boy 'tell us the story of Stump Day'.png S3E25 Butterfly boy looking embarrassed.png S3E25 Butterfly boy 'do you think the Stump will visit'.png S3E25 Johansen girl 'only babies believe in the Stump'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly with arms around the children.png S3E25 Star Butterfly hugging Marco Diaz.png S3E25 Star wishing everyone a happy Stump Day.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'you're really into this, huh?'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'this is my favorite holiday!'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'more special than you think'.png Conquer S3E38 Johansens flying on the backs of eagles.png S3E38 Star watches her father fly into battle.png S3E38 Star hears Manfred enter the room.png Прочее Game of Flags concept 5.png Game of Flags concept 7.png Game of Flags concept 11.png Game of Flags concept 12.png Game of Flags concept 13.png Game of Flags poster.jpg en:Johansen family/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей